Can't Help Falling in Love
by KingKPGlitz
Summary: An Ishimondo fanfic. Ishimaru and Mondo have a study date.
1. Can't Help Falling in Love

Trailing down the hallway, Mondo Oowada had his hands stuffed deep in the pockets of his Crazy Diamonds jacket, lost in contemplation. These past few days had been odd; his counterpart, the hall monitor Ishimaru Kiyotaka, hadn't been chasing him all week despite him almost starting a fire on school grounds by knocking a cigarette out of someone's hands and swearing at his teacher this morning. Truth be told, it frustrated Mondo that the hall monitor had forgotten about him. Snapping his head up, he wondered in horror if maybe Ishimaru hadn't _forgotten_ to harass him, but _chose_ to ignore him. Maybe he was finally tired of his shitty antics.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he cried out loud, his hands threading into his matted hair. Did he really get sick of him? One of his legs shot out and slammed a nearby locker, denting its maroon surface. A taller student with bushy brown hair cowered away from Mondo, incredulously staring at his locker. With a glare, Mondo sent him sprinting down the hall, the student's notebook tumbling to the floor. Oh, that guy was in his class. Suddenly the hallway felt a little lonely. "Who needs that fuckin' hall monitor anyway? I can hang out in peace again," Mondo grumbled, stepping outside to meet his gang behind the school.

A few more days of this finally set Mondo on edge-he couldn't take it anymore. Ishimaru was just messing with him now. He figured it was time to confront him on this after school, but just as he started on his way to the classroom, he passed by the school bulletin board. The bolded letters on the top of the board served as an explanation for Mondo's uneasiness. 'Exam Week' was printed neatly, and the date next to it signaled it started in a few days. An idea dawned on Mondo; he figured Ishimaru must be studying like crazy for this instead of bugging him. A little miffed that he came second to studying, Mondo stormed off towards the classroom.

"Ishimaru Kiyotaka!" Mondo shouted as he entered the classroom, slamming open the door. Even after school he often found the hall monitor hanging out here in the empty classroom by himself. Blinking up at the gang leader, Ishimaru set down his crinkled notes. The hall monitor seemed surprised to see him, but also a little relieved. And he was certainly studying like Mondo had predicted.

"Oowada-kun! Are you here to study?!" he excitedly stood up, his eyes glittering like a bunny rabbit in a field of carrots. There was no way he could say no to that look. His cheeks tinting red, Mondo swung his head to face away from Ishimaru.

"Y-Yeah, why not?" he mumbled, bending down and fumbling inside his own dusty desk for his homework. Ishimaru's face beamed with pride like he had just won the lottery or somethin', much to Mondo's embarrassment. Patting the chair next to him rapidly, Ishimaru motioned for Mondo to sit down.

"What do you require help with from this semester?" Ishimaru questioned, spreading out his own notes so Mondo could see them.

"I-I don't need help with nothin'!" Mondo huffed, his pride sticking out like a sore thumb. After a second, he realized that if he did well on the exam, Ishimaru wouldn't think he was too useless to scold after all. Then maybe he'd get to see him again and things would go back to normal. Hesitantly, he pointed to one of his worksheets. "This one, first," he mumbled, almost regretting his decision to actually study. He had no clue what they were even learning anymore, since he skipped class so often.

"Ah, the superb functions of trigonometry! Do not worry, I will help you understand for sure! We will work hard!" Ishimaru encouraged him, his eyes burning with passion for the challenge. As the hall monitor explained the complex formulas and syntax, Mondo found himself being absorbed in the problems with him. It was actually much easier to understand than he thought with Ishimaru guiding him through each step and eventually he was able to get through them on his own. Ishimaru praised him whenever he solved a problem, and Mondo began to enjoy joking around with him in between problems. They moved on to all different subjects: literature, grammar, biology, psychology, and history. At one point the janitor kicked them out of the classroom because it was getting so late, and they had to exit the building, arms loaded with their notes.

"If you wanted to continue studying, you could c-come over to my house," Ishimaru invited him as casually as possible, a blush spreading across his cheeks. At the sudden invitation, Mondo's mouth twitched upward into a smile.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be cool," he swallowed anxiously, not mentally prepared but willing to wing it. A few hours at the hall monitor's place could be dangerous. He imagined the place to be entirely spick-and-span, with domineering parents and rules for everything. It might be too much for a punk like him to handle. But when would he have the chance to be alone with Ishimaru again? This was the first time in a week they'd even spoken. Mondo shook his negative thoughts away and clapped the hall monitor on the back.

"I-I will call my parents and let them know I will be having a friend over!" Ishimaru stammered happily, whipping out his flip phone from his pocket. A friend? Mondo blanched at him, his eyebrows raised. The guy fuckin' chased him around the hallways everyday for chrissake, that wasn't friendship. Actually, Mondo didn't know how to describe their relationship. It seemed like some tragic love story if anything, since they hung out together without letting anyone see. A hall monitor and a gang leader weren't allowed to be friends, it was just against all social norms.

"They said it was okay!" Ishimaru broke into his thoughts, a wide grin of relief on his face. Well, it didn't matter if it was forbidden of whatever, Mondo wanted to visit Ishimaru's house, and he was going to no matter the consequences. Leading him across town, Ishimaru chatted with Mondo excitedly about the upcoming exams, saying how he wanted to make it into the top ten again. As they crossed over a tiny wooden bridge, they arrived onto a secluded road on the edge of town. A forest towered around the few houses stationed here, providing a lush green atmosphere; a small stream under the bridge bubbled peacefully, the water rippling with waves from the small trout swimming in it.

Shyly reaching over and gripping Mondo's hand, Ishimaru lead him to the house under a blossoming magnolia tree. On the front porch an older gentleman sat in a rocking chair, a thick novel in his weathered hands. Flipping the page, he glanced up as he heard footsteps tromping up the porch stairs. The man closed the book, set it down and peered up at them, having to squint in the dim lighting.

"Father! T-This is my friend, Oowada-kun!" Ishimaru introduced, raising Mondo's hand with his own and anxiously showing him off.

Jaw dropping, the man examined Mondo with apparent bewilderment, taking in the funky hairstyle and open biker jacket. Just then, another figure stepped out onto the porch, a woman with silky black hair in a bun with an apron tied around her neck.

"Oh my!" the woman exclaimed, her hand fluttering to her mouth once she absorbed the black lining around Mondo's eyes and bandages wrapping his stomach. A sinking feeling bubbled up in Mondo's gut, dreading their verbal rejection. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come after all, now-

"Father, Mother, this is my friend, Oowada-kun," Ishimaru repeated himself, tears forming in his eyes as he noticed his parents hesitation. Deciding to grit his teeth and get it over with, Mondo stepped forward and dipped his head in respect.

"H-Hey, nice to meet you. I promise I'll take care of your son," he stuttered, trying to keep a cool facade even though he was nervously sweating. Damn, he wasn't used to being polite. His manners sucked big time.

A big smile spread across their faces as they each wrapped an arm around their son.

"Dinner is ready, if you would like to join us, young man," Ishimaru's mother kindly offered. A surprised grin etched itself onto Mondo's face, and he nodded fervently before heading inside after the content family. They gathered around the dinner table and chattered happily with one another, and Mondo was glad Ishimaru had been raised in such a loving family. Their long discussion over rice and steamed vegetables ended as they waved to Ishimaru's parents to trek up the stairs.

Ishimaru's room was as orderly and spot-free as Mondo had expected-perhaps even more so. Ishimaru gestured for him to sit anywhere, and he heaped all his study materials onto the wooden desk. They scribbled notes down for a few minutes, occasionally checking their work with each other.

"Hey, Oowada-kun," Ishimaru mumbled, taking a seat beside the gang leader. "Why did you go to the classroom to find me today?" His blazing-red eyes pierced up at him, and Mondo had no choice but to turn away from their intensity.

"I was worried," he swallowed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I thought you were ignorin' me, or somethin' happened to you...but I'm glad it was just because of exams." A few tears welled up in the hall monitor's eyes, and for a second Mondo panicked. Did he say somethin' wrong?! Damnit, and here he thought they were doin' so we-

A warm pair of arms flung around him, and the weight of Ishimaru's body toppled him over backwards. After a few shocked seconds of being locked in his embrace, Mondo's arms wrapped around his slim figure and held him close to his chest.

"Y-You were worried about me?" Ishimaru's face heated up, and Mondo could feel his tinged cheeks on the bare part of his chest. Unable to answer, he just nodded and rubbed the hall monitor's back in soothing circles until he slowly untangled his arms around him.

Ishimaru hovered over him, his hands firmly on the floor on either side of Mondo. The scarlet trace on Ishimaru's cheeks and the tears glittering in his eyes were only a few inches from his own face. Up this close, he could make out the details of his uniform-the gold trim, the smooth fabric. But the slightly parted mouth as he glanced down at Mondo in contentedness really got to him. The entire pose was too damn seductive for his liking.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, or the consequences, Mondo brought his fingers up to Ishimaru's face. His thumb stroked his pale skin, then slid around to the back of his head, fingers gripping his coal-coloured hair. He pulled his face to his and pressed their lips together softly, relaxing once he felt Ishimaru's arms once again hook around his neck. Mondo kissed him gently for a few moments before realizing what he was doing. With a slight shove, he scrambled away from the hall monitor and covered his mouth. His entire face was beet-red.

"Oowada-kun...?" Ishimaru's voice warbled, and his eyes locked onto him intensely. "Why did you...?" The silence hung in the air between them, suffocating Mondo until he climbed to his feet to face the kneeling Ishimaru. Averting his eyes, Mondo had difficulty forcing words up his throat, and he was beginning to sweat like crazy. Fuck. What did he do? He just threw away their entire friendship on impulse, and now...!

"I-Ishimaru! The truth is, I...l-l-love you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, eyes spinning. He still couldn't confess properly, he'd just had to mess it up. He'd blown it now. Ishimaru just stared up at him, dumbstruck. Mondo started to shuffle over to the door, embarrassed and ready to never show up to school again.

"Oowada-kun, I love you too." The words pierced through him and his foot paused in midair. What the fuck did he just say? Slowly placing his foot on the ground, he swiveled his head to return Ishimaru's flustered gaze. Both of their jaws were hanging slightly open, but Ishimaru had an expression of pure determination that countered his own unconfident one. A sort of relieved laughter rippled through Mondo's chest, and he had to steady himself against a bookcase before he could collapse. "W-What's so funny?" Ishimaru gaped at him, hopping to his feet and zooming over to where he stood.

"I'm just...damnit, I'm so fuckin' happy," a few tears streaked down his face and he kept laughing, Ishimaru using his precious uniform sleeve to mop up the liquid.

They both smiled at each other, the tense atmosphere between them breaking. Without another word, Mondo extended his hand and firmly clasped Ishimaru's. They trooped downstairs, Mondo intent on leaving the house before he did anything more to poor Ishimaru's innocence. His parents were still downstairs, containing their laughter. Mondo could tell they'd heard his belted-out confession. He wasn't sure how, but his face became a fiery scarlet ten times worse than it previously had been.

"Oowada-kun, are you sure you have to leave? You could sleepover if you want," Ishimaru began, but Mondo slapped a hand over his mouth before he could say another word.

Ishimaru's parents broke down into a fit of quiet giggles as Mondo gritted his teeth.

"Err, no, I'd better leave. I wouldn't wanna, I mean," he cut himself off before he embarrassed himself further. With a jaunty little wave, he nearly tripped down the steps as he glanced back at Ishimaru one last time. Fuck, he was such a dork in front of him. But he didn't mind, since Ishimaru seemed to like him like that anyway. And he wouldn't change that for anythin' in the world.


	2. Lean on Me

A wad of crunched-up notebook paper soared through the air and hit the back of the teenager in the white uniform-his scarlet eyes flicked back to glare at the person that launched it at him. Waving his fingers to him from across the room, Mondo Oowada flirtatiously winked at his lover, Ishimaru Kiyotaka. With a scowl, Ishimaru turned his back on him, to his chagrin. He'd been avoiding Mondo all week, and he couldn't fuckin' figure out why. Especially after they'd both confessed to each other and agreed to date. Mondo hadn't broken rules more than usual, and exams were over so that couldn't be the reason. As these thoughts circulated in his mind, the bell rang, signaling class was over.

"Oowada-kun!" Ishimaru stomped over, an irritated expression plastered on his face. He was gonna get chewed out for sure. Pointing an accusing finger at his face, the hall monitor berated him, "You need to pay attention in class! Merely being counted as an attendee does not help your studies!" At this, Mondo furrowed his brow and glared down at him, using his full height to intimidate.

"Hey, I was payin' attention!" he defended himself, an irritated frown crossing his face.  
"If you were paying attention in class, then name one thing we discussed today!" Ishimaru demanded, a half-smug look on his face, since he thought he would win with this.  
"We, uh, talked about Oedipus and how he went blind and stuff. I remember 'cause he and his mom were forbidden lovers, just like us!" A faint blush dotted Ishimaru's cheeks and he quickly covered Mondo's mouth before he could utter another word.

"Yeah, except I'm not your mother...although sometimes I feel like I am," he commented dryly, his comeback covering up his embarrassment. Mondo saw through it, aware that Ishimaru had forbidden talking about their relationship in public because it made him distressed. Still, someone would find out _eventually_. It wouldn't hurt to at least give him some attention, would it? "I am needed elsewhere. Goodbye, Oowada-kun," Ishimaru curtly said, hustling out of the room before Mondo could get another word in otherwise.

Abandoned in the deserted classroom, Mondo kicked one of the desks and muttered a few curses under his breath when he stubbed his toe. It wasn't fair that Ishimaru was acting so coldly to him. Torn between his irritation and his grief, Mondo glanced towards the door and called, "Ishimaru, wait!" As he caught up to the hall monitor, he blushed and scanned the area for any unsuspecting lurkers before stuttering, "I-Ishimaru, I'm sorry. Would you like to...go on a date with me?" For the first time in days, a grin exploded onto Ishimaru's face as his eyes widened in regards to his question.

"I accept your proposal!" he gushed, enveloping his boyfriend in a tight hug, all tension forgotten. A sigh of relief escaped Mondo's lips and he was glad Ishimaru was back to his dorky self. The strange distance between them really fucked with his mind.  
"And dude, I ain't proposin' to ya yet! Wait a bit longer, alright?!" Mondo berated him, covering his scarlet face with one callused hand as Ishimaru giggled. Same dorky self alright.

"Tonight there's supposed to be some festival or somethin' with fireworks. You wanna go to that?" Mondo mumbled, his invitation hanging in the air for a few moments before Ishimaru eagerly nodded. "I can pick you up at around six. Cool?"  
"I will go to prepare for this date!" Ishimaru bounded away gleefully down the hallway, leaving a pale Mondo behind for the second time that day. Maybe this was a bad idea.

A few hours of carefully combing his hair and styling it, Mondo felt satisfied as he eyeballed the mirror closely. Hell, he was such a gentleman he even dressed up for this. Smirking, he twirled so his long Crazy Diamonds coat billowed behind him. Under that he donned a navy, striped polo and some tan cargo pants. Definitely not his usual attire, but if it made Ishimaru happy, he didn't give a damn.

Admiring himself in the mirror, Mondo stole a look at the clock and his eyes bugged out of his sockets. Shit, he was late! His feet pounded down the stairs and the noise echoed around the barren room. Hurdling over his front yard's fence, he revved up his motorcycle and sped off to Ishimaru's house. He arrived just in time (with the help of speeding, of course) and knocked heavily on the front door. His mother answered and invited him inside for a quick cup of tea, which he politely refused. his stomach was already doing flip-flops as he grew even more anxious about their date.

"Oowada-kun, I am ready!" Ishimaru called from the top of the stairs, and he peeked up at him. Apparently he wasn't the only one who dressed up for tonight. Here he thought he was incredibly stupid now, his eyes absorbing Ishimaru's well-tailored, black suit. His jaw unhinged and he tried to speak, but was at a loss for words. Finally, Ishimaru's mother nudged him and he wheezed, "Dude, you need to change. I am _not_ takin' you out wearin' that!" Just looking at him sent longing shivers down his back; that and everyone would stare at them tonight. No one was eyin' up his date on his watch.

"W-What's wrong with my attire?" Ishimaru frowned bewilderedly, tugging on his suit sleeve. Winking at Mondo, Ishimaru's mother ascended the stairs and wittily informed Ishimaru that he looked too charming for his date to handle. Scowling up at her, Mondo impatiently waited for the two downstairs and Ishimaru hustled back down wearing a much more casual outfit. It was a simple grey sweater, and he also donned a pair of cargo pants that must've been his father's since they were a little baggy on him. With a sigh of pure bliss at his cute look, Mondo trailed outside with Ishimaru in tow to his parked motorcycle.

"Alright, I'll get you a helmet so hang on tight," Mondo flashed a grin as he dug around in his pocket for his keys. Pale and shaking, Ishimaru slapped his hand down and shouted, "Oowada-kun, this is hazardous to our health! I refuse to ride in this death-cage! We will take my car." And then it was Mondo's turn to be dragged over to a tiny purple cruiser. Proudly, Ishimaru showed off his car and Mondo simply raised his eyebrows, ducking inside the passenger seat.

Ishimaru started the ignition and rolled down the road slowly, driving at least ten under the speed limit. To make up for the awkward silence between them, Mondo tried to lighten the mood by flipping on the radio. He cranked the music volume to decently high and bobbed his head in time to the sick _Aerosmith_ beats. Almost at once, Ishimaru slammed on the brakes and whipped around to glare hotly at the gang leader.

"There will be no tune-playing in this car!" he barked, jamming his finger down on the off switch. Raising his hands in surrender, Mondo inched away from him as far as he could with the seatbelt constraints, breathing a sigh of relief as Ishimaru knitted his eyebrows in concentration as he started up the driving again. His intensity was a bit cute, especially when Mondo thought to himself that the hall monitor was concerned with getting him to the festival in one piece. So he lounged back in his seat and closed his eyes peacefully, letting Ishimaru focus and he himself appreciate the ride.

"Oowada-kun, are you sure this is where the festival is being held?" Ishimaru coughed to get his attention as the car drifted to a halt. Poking his head out the window, Mondo swept the park and noticed it was abandoned. Not a damn soul was in sight. Shit, did he get the place mixed up? Just as he was about to tell Ishimaru to drive to the park next door, his eyes caught on a banner hanging from the swing set.

"Eh? Fireworks display tonight? It doesn't say anything about a festival..." Ishimaru shifted his eyes to question Mondo, but he was already dumbstruck. There wasn't even a shitty festival to begin with! He just assumed that every fireworks show had a festival or somethin' beforehand, and now he'd dragged his boyfriend out with nothin' to do. Grumbling swears under his breath, he was about to suggest they just return home when Ishimaru parked the car and unlocked the doors. "We can idly converse as we wait for the fireworks! The park is a beautiful location for dating!" he informed him, sitting beside Mondo on a swing.

A bit flattered that Ishimaru thought it was worth spending the time talking with him, he kicked off on his swing and laughed as they competed for who could swing higher. A few hours later of chatting, playground games, and intimate moments curled up in each other's arms, the sunset glittered over the trees and it faded to darkness. It was time for the fireworks. People were starting to filter into the park, claiming seats and uproariously chattering to old acquaintances. It was a bit too much stimulation for his trembling date, so he gently took his hand and led him into the forest for a few minutes. Eventually he rounded a few corners and clambered up a grassy hill overlooking the park, which was cloaked from the peoples' eyes and provided a spot for their comfort.

They nestled together on the hill, staring up at the starry sky in a solacing silence. Their bodies twined together at the sudden chill the night brought, Mondo protectively wrapping Ishimaru in his arms. Blinking gratefully at him, Ishimaru grinned and pecked his cheek, sending Mondo into a squirming fit of embarrassment. Jets of colour spiralled up into the sky then, signaling the start of the fireworks. At once they were both mesmerized by the patterns of spirals in the air dancing about until they fluttered down to earth in heaps of ashes. Although they weren't vocalizing their awe, Mondo could feel Ishimaru's tightening body when an especially raucous boom sounded in the still air. He clenched around him even more during these points, wanting Ishimaru to not feel frightened at all; soon enough the hall monitor's body relaxed and he burrowed closer to his boyfriend to scrutinize the bursts of flames. The finale was magical as they both gazed at each other, trying to form words about the simple perfection that this event had been. With the array of fireworks exploding above them, Mondo tilted his face towards Ishimaru's and softly compressed their mouths together. His lips lingered until the crowd roared with approval as the last firework popped in the sky.

Both boys heatedly averted their gazes as they dusted themselves off, shuffling back through the atramentous woods to Ishimaru's car. They piled inside and for once Ishimaru commuted down the road at the exact speed limit he should have. The journey back to Ishimaru's was painfully silent, but there was a deeper tenor to this reticence. When the car puttered up the driveway and the engine died down, they both scrambled out and faced each other. To his surprise, Mondo saw Ishimaru's face was still rose-coloured from their kiss. Deciding to not end the fun yet, Mondo leaned forward and caressed his cheek, planting another smooch on his lips.

"G'night, Ishimaru. It was a treat, and, y'know, the best date I've ever had," Mondo stammered, backing down the driveway to where he'd parked his motorcycle. A few tears dribbled down Ishimaru's face as he called, "I had a most pleasant time as well! Drive safely, and..." The hall monitor paused before rushing up to Mondo and grazing his cheek with his lips. He stood on tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "...I love you. Goodnight." Without glancing back at him, Ishimaru retreated inside and slammed the door shut. It would have been a little off-putting, except for the fact that Mondo caught him peeking through the curtains to stare at him boarding his motorcycle. Chuckling, he shook his head and kicked off the driveway, riding down the deserted roads. Love felt so damn right sometimes. Actually, it might've been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Especially since his boyfriend was a completely adorable dork that knew exactly what to do to keep his heart racing.


	3. Fighting Dreamers

Steam from the showerheads clouded inside the packed locker room, the air thick and humid. Another thing was heating it up-tension. A skinny hand shot out and thrusted Mondo away, knocking him back into the malodorous gym lockers. A few of the men in their class crowded around them, anxiously wanting to end the fight.

"I'm sick of this!" Mondo shouted, raising a hand to try to buckle down the thrashing Ishimaru. "When we're alone everythin' is just damn perfect, but once we get to school you ignore me like I'm the plague or somethin'!"

Face slick with sweat, Mondo aimed his piercing glare at his boyfriend. He couldn't take this puppet shit anymore, like someone was controllin' Ishimaru during the day. His boyfriend's scarlet eyes reflected his anxiousness and silently defended himself from Mondo's words.

"Is somethin' goin' on that I should know about? Or do you just hate my guts?!" Mondo pressed on, continuing with the questions that were like daggers to his heart. A lapse of silence crackled between them, tears spattering Ishimaru's cheeks and pure rage thundering in Mondo's eyes.

"Chill out, man!" A redhead sporting baseball boxers wrestled Mondo back, and the other men protectively stood between the two warring lovers. Only the shy boy still fully clothed stood on tiptoe to comfort the sobbing hall monitor. "C'mon, dude, let's go take a breather," the redhead continued, steering Mondo outside to the pool deck. All of the girls had already finished swimming and were inside showering, so it didn't matter that they both only stood in their boxers.

"Fuck you, Kuwata," Mondo grumbled, kicking an inflatable ball with all his strength into the chlorine water as he pointedly stared at the redhead. Although Leon Kuwata wasn't the sharpest kid in his class, he could at least sense that Mondo didn't want to discuss the situation. A long ten minutes stretched between them until their classmates emerged from the locker room, Ishimaru's eyes dry and his body shielded by a plump teenager so much that Mondo could not even catch a glimpse of his figure as they walked down the hallway. After seeing the human defense brigade in action, Mondo was fuckin' pissed that the hall monitor would go through such lengths to ignore him. Back inside the locker room, he slammed his fist against the wall and sent Leon shrinking further and further away. Eventually the baseball player just waved him a speedy goodbye and exited the sweat-slicked room to leave Mondo to get dressed alone.

Needless to say, Mondo skipped school the rest of the day to brood on Ishimaru's painful actions. Now that his head was cooled, he could see he was equally in the wrong for confronting him in the locker room like that. Of course he'd be fuckin' petrified if his boyfriend suddenly assaulted him in front of his classmates. Mondo wasn't cut out for the life of a lover after all. Sighing, he checked a nearby clock and returned to the school; the bells had just rung, signaling it was time for classes to be let out. His conscience urged him to go apologize to Ishimaru before the hall monitor was too disgusted to speak with him anymore. Stomping up the stairs, he sped for the one place Ishimaru loved to hang out after school the most: the classroom.

"Ishimaru!" He thundered, flinging open the door with the determination of a baby bird trying to take flight. A deafening silence greeted him, the room void of human life. Damn, this was it then. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he hobbled over to Ishimaru's desk, laying his head on the smooth surface and drinking in the hall monitor's scent. Not even being able to apologize face to face, how could he call himself a man?

Little shrivels of paper poked at Mondo's hand, and he curiously removed the crinkled papers that were so out of place in Ishimaru's desk. Surely he must have been in a rush to just crumple these up like that. Either that or it was something that made him angsty, and judging by the words on the paper, that was definitely the cause. Animosity flared in his eyes as he read the note threatening Ishimaru that if he kept hanging around Mondo then he'd be exposed as consorting with gang members in order to revoke his hall monitor status. Another wrinkly note taunted him about their fireworks date and challenged Ishimaru to meet them outside behind the storage room after school. Checking the clock, Mondo gritted his teeth and bounded out of the classroom to the school grounds outside. It was already the meeting time, he wasn't gonna fuckin' make it...!

Already sounds of a skirmish coasted into his ears as he rounded the corner towards the storage shed. An entire gang of thugs circled around a lone figure in a resplendent uniform, their malicious grins fixated on his drooping body. While the solitary boy managed to elbow several of the goons away, they swiftly overpowered him and locked his arms behind him. Straining to buck away in the man's grasp was Ishimaru, covered in pulchritudinous black bruises. More of his creamy skin was bespattered by blood, and the scarlet liquid leaked from his mouth and nose as a man slugged him in the gut. An agonizing grunt escaped Ishimaru's bloodstained lips as he fought back tears. It looked like he was in so much fuckin' pain, and he was still bravely takin' every swipe they threw at him.

Choler painted Mondo's face as he charged forward, sweetly relishing the sensation of his fist connecting with the man's head. The hall monitor might not have been able to take on a horde of gangsters, but this was a piece of pie for a gang leader like Mondo. Kick after jab, he barreled past the front lines and knocked his entire body into the one pinning Ishimaru. They both pummeled into the concrete, and Mondo flashed his boyfriend a confident smirk as he whaled on another unsuspecting victim. It took only a few minutes to dispose of the rest of their numbers, his surprise attack getting the better of them. A huge sigh of relief exhaled from the hall monitor as he collapsed against the wall.

"Oi, Ishimaru! Hold on!" Mondo knelt down beside him and lifted him piggyback style, trotting carefully with his most precious package strapped against his body. With Ishimaru in this poor condition, there was no way he could drive them on his motorcycle, so he settled for sprinting down the algid roads and urgently ramming people aside that were in his way. Luckily for his sore legs, Ishimaru's house wasn't too distant from the school and he safely arrived on the front stoop. Air pressured up in his throat as he rang the doorbell, where a distraught mother answered. While he did the best he could to explain the situation in his flustered voice, Ishimaru's mother treated his wounds with dabs of cleansing alcohol and bandages. Naturally, Mondo confessed about their argument and the contents of the notes he'd found to the worried parentals. Draping his treasured jacket over his boyfriend, he tenderly caressed his cheek and whispered a goodbye; Mondo couldn't hang around the unconscious hall monitor's frenzied parents any longer and he excused himself from their cozy home.

But hey, it wasn't like he was fuckin' runnin' away. He was a man on a mission. Another abrupt detour back to the school later, he was in possession of his motorcycle again. He coasted down the streets, finally pinpointing what shop he was looking for downtown. It was a floral boutique, the entire shop window springing with blossoms of delicate buds. he conversed with the wizened shopkeeper on what bundle of flowers to buy-and after his thoughtful recommendation-he carried with him a bouquet of healing peonies. Trudging back to his motorcycle, he cracked a little smile in the midst of his worriment. These didn't symbolize just healing Ishimaru's physical wounds, he also wanted to mend their rocky relationship. Granted, it was his own damn fault for asking him out in the first place and then disregarding Ishimaru's wishes for it to be kept under wraps. Their time together was short but sweet, and he wanted to make these memories worth something. If Ishimaru was a princess, Mondo had rescued him from the confinement of homework, rules, and deadlines and rode off with him on his white-washed motorcycle. It was their dream world where no one could snap them apart-not by violence, not by deceit, and not by hate.

His thoughts shattered as he pulled up into the Kiyotakas' driveway, the front door looking as if it had been forced entry. He crept up the porch stairs and peered inside the home, expecting to find a bloodbath and a trio of dead bodies. Shivers that had been creeping up his spine disintegrated as he noticed a sobbing mother crouched in the corner of the room and the father comforting her blindly in an embrace. The room lacked a distinct body that Mondo had come for: Ishimaru. The couch was bare, and he chucked the specially-bought bouquet of flowers harshly onto the torn fabric. Several lamps were dismembered on the floor, shards of the fine glass strewn along the carpeting. No, everythin' wasn't fine at all.

"They took him," Ishimaru's mother stumbled over to Mondo, her eyes darting back and forth madly. "They took my son! T-They were going...to toss him into the river..." she kept blubbering, and Mondo couldn't bear to gaze at the heartsick woman. He reassured her that he would get him back, and just as he stepped outside he caught Ishimaru's father dialing the police. At least they would go to jail for this, if they were brought to justice at all. With the heavy rain that had rolled in the fog, he wasn't sure if they would be able to spot them at all. Mondo had been wrapped up in all the drama he hadn't noticed the weather turn for the worse, or even that the stars had already begun to pop in the night sky. It made it easy for Mondo to track the intruders though, since the mud left imprints of their sneakers leading down to the bluff near the river.

All of the beaten-up gangsters thirsted for revenge as they clustered at the edge of the cliff with the struggling Ishimaru. Once they descried Mondo stomping towards them, they threateningly nudged Ishimaru closer to the plummeting cliff face.

"Don't come any closer, fag!" One of the members shouted relentlessly, jabbing the hall monitor's sides. This brought Mondo to a halt a few feet away from the ruffians, a panicking glare on his bruised face. "You think you two can be happy together? How the fuck do our school's hall monitor and the gang leader get together and think they can hide it? You wanna spread your homo germs around our fuckin' school?! Oowada Mondo, you're condemning every gang member alive by dating this freak! Do you want him ruining our lives any more than he already does by giving him information about our hideouts and fight locations?!" It seemed the crowd was so consumed with their rage that the man dangling Ishimaru nearer to the cliff slipped on the mud. Ishimaru's shocked face peered at Mondo as he toppled backwards over the edge.

A desperate cry burst from Mondo's lungs as he lunged past the gangsters, his hand stretching out as far as it could reach. The horrified members scattered as Mondo bustled past, police sirens wailing in the distance.

"Ishimaru!" He screamed, his fingers snagging the jacket he'd lovingly wrapped him up in only a few hours before. Their dream world was crumbling apart as each second passed. All of his strength was used to haul Ishimaru backwards as his own momentum carried him forwards. Their gazes locked one last time as Ishimaru safely backpedaled onto the muddy earth.

But it must be known, dreams no matter how beautiful are just an illusion. Mondo tumbled headfirst towards the raging river, closing his eyes tranquilly as he understood Ishimaru was secure and out of harm's way. A needle of rock jutting out of the water speared his chest as he reached the foamy water. Blood coughed out from his lungs in a spray mirroring the waves itself as they crashed against the shore. His breathing faded as he was suspended half-above the water, black dots swarming his vision and water seeping into his throat. Even if he died, it was worth it to rescue Ishimaru from this watery fate. Even now, he could hear Ishimaru's wailing from the top of the bluff as he leaned down to look at the stabbed gang leader. Heh, it was so like him to be concerned for his well-being.

"Ishimaru...it's just a scratch...don't fuckin' worry about me," he spluttered to himself, just as the police hooked Ishimaru around the waist and dragged him away. Mondo's hearing faded as they called for backup to drag him off the rock and onto shore, but by then he had already slipped into unconsciousness. It was time for the nightmares to begin.


End file.
